


Autopsy Interruption

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [32]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s06e12 One Son, Scully POV, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Scully is struggling with her role in the basement office.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: His and Her Angst [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Autopsy Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene and an extended storyline to my drabble “Post-it Notes”.

An incessant, low buzzing sound broke Scully’s concentration as she was meticulously combing through the victim’s hair for any trace evidence that would connect her murder to the scene of the crime. With a tired sigh, Scully discarded her latex gloves and turned off her voice recorder. She opened the entry door before switching off the autopsy room lights to allow the fly to exit towards the dim hallway light. It had been nearly a week since she left Mulder to his own devices while she substituted at Quantico. Not wanting to be idle, Scully took on this autopsy as a favor for a colleague. Now, in the darkened room with only a corpse to keep her company, Scully could admit that she was honestly bored again. She thought this week in Quantico could provide her the mental break that is Mulder, but she forgot how much she enjoyed the challenge of an X-File. The fly buzzed past her face and out the door signaling that her mini-break ended. She turned on the lights again and was about to resume the autopsy when her cell phone rang. She reached into her scrubs pocket to retrieve her phone.

“Scully,” she answered. She heard a loud thump and a curse on the other end of the line followed by a sound of papers rustling. Confused, she said, “Hello?”

“Hey, Scully, it’s me,” Mulder replied. “What are you up to today?”

“I’m in the middle of an autopsy.

“Anything interesting?” Scully huffed.

“It’s a homicide case I’m doing as a favor for one of my colleagues. Just your run-of-the-mill case. She could be one of the victims of a serial killer VCS is trying to track down.”

“You sure it’s nothing out of the ordinary? No weird bite marks or punctures anywhere on her body?”

“Mulder, this isn’t an X-File. This case is with the VCS,” Scully reiterated, realizing her mental break from Mulder was short-lived.

“You can’t officially classify it until you’re finished with the autopsy.” Scully took off her safety glasses and set them aside on her tool tray.

“Mulder, why did you call?” she asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I wanted to let you know that I finished re-filing the cases that were salvaged from the fire. Can you believe Spencer filed our Mothmen case under “I” for “indigenous”?

“It’s as believable as your filing system.” With her free hand, Scully rubbed the back of her neck. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, there are a couple of cases that appeared that may be worth looking into.”

“Mulder, it’s Thursday. I told you I’ll be back in a week.”

“Communicated via post-it note, you mean,” Mulder mumbled. She could hear the annoyance in his voice.

“Semantics.” A beat or two of silence occurred. The elephant in the room that Scully refused to acknowledge trying to rear its ugly head. She heard a muffled creak of the desk chair and an image of Mulder leaning back on his chair fiddling with a pen appeared in her mind’s eye. His impassive expression matching hers. A sigh came from his end.

“They’re both time-sensitive cases, Scully. I would appreciate your input into whether or not they’re worth investigating.”

“You want my input now? It hasn’t stopped you before taking on cases that were bogus,” she scoffed. Her gaze fixated on the corpse as she mentally calculated how much time the autopsy will take. 

“You know I value your opinion, right?” Scully struggled not to scoff again as she bit the side of her cheek and kept her mouth shut. _Only if my opinion doesn’t derail your beliefs,_ she thought. She clasped her cell phone between her left shoulder and ear to place on latex gloves. 

“Look, Mulder, I need to finish up this autopsy and wrap up my time here in Quantico. I’ll see if I can swing by tomorrow afternoon to look over the cases,” Scully replied as she placed on her safety glasses.

“You can’t call back after the autopsy to discuss them?” She registered a tinge of confusion from Mulder.

“I’ll let you know tomorrow if I’ll be in the office.” Letting out a huff, Scully ended the call and resumed the autopsy. 


End file.
